If Everyone Cared
by Kcx
Summary: Prime AU. Wondering the cold streets of Kaon one afternoon, Megatron finds more than he bargained for. MxKitycon SS Rating may rise later.
1. Chapter 1

A thing I have written when I found a picture on tumblr of Megatron walking and finding a Kitycon Starscream peeking out of a cardboard box. Most likely, this will be made into a chapters series, although I am wanting more comments on it before I do. I don't wanna get serious about it and not have anyone commenting on it, you know? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

It was probably a near as normal day as it could get in Kaon. The streets were bustling, and for once had a shine to them that he had never seen in near a millennia. The large mech walked with his peds near scraping against the cracked pavement, humming to himself as he went along. Most other bots walking past, though not many in general out and about, were weary to get out of his way, though trouble was not one thing he was looking for at the moment. He looked rather well respected, and cleaned up, for a resident of Kaon, although a seemingly bored expression was wore on his faceplates. Most who passed him gave him weary glances, however he spared none for anyone else but to those ahead; and even then, he seemed to be staring rather blankly through his reading-like glasses. Above, the sun shone brightly, not a cloud in sight for miles; and yet, the blue sky above had a red and rusted tint to it that would normally make others' weary of it. The residence of this city, however, were quite used to the sights and smells, and thus did not seem the least bit worried about the colors above.

Everything was remotely normal in Kaon that day, everyone doing their day to day business as usual and going about visiting friends and neighbors as they would have been. The silver mech, walking in no obvious hurry to be anywhere, seemed to be doing just as much as his normal activates as he always did, and for the moment seemed at ease. He walked in silence, although his expression for the moment emotionless as he went along, red optics dim as he slowly gave a tug on his scarf to tighten it; for a bright day in Kaon, it felt chilly, however, being one of the more outer lying cities of Cybertron, was farther north, and tended to get chilly more often than not during some seasons. Just another one of the normalities in Kaon, it seemed. What _didn't_ seem normal, however, was a small brown cardboard box up ahead.

Being the curious type, the silver mech quietly moved closer for inspection. Taking a look around, as if in trouble for something, the mech gave the box a curious look just as something inside of it moved around. On the side of the box facing the street, there was a white piece of paper on it. 'Take Me,' it said, with an arrow pointing from the second word and up to the top of the box. A clawed servo appeared, grasping the side of the box. Instead of just swiftly passing like the box as planned, the silver mech slowed down, his servos clenching in his jacket pocket as he stared curiously at the creature emerging from the top of the open box.

The little kitty on, silver with a red crest on it's forehelm and a few other, much more darker grey, markings on face and the rest of it's body, poked it's head out, a slightly frightened expression on it's face as he looked down at it, servos clenching the side of the box in anxiety. The silver mech slowed to a stop in front of the box, taking one more look around to the street and passer-byes, who seemed to have little interest in he or the creature in the box, the mech turned back, and, rather slowly, as not to frighten the kitty con any more, knet down in front of the box to get a closer look. His going slow didn't seem to help much; as he began lowering down, the little kittycon gave a yelp of surprise and with a jump, fell backwards onto his rump before scuttling backwards to the other side of the box.

Now that he had moved closer and the kittycon had shifted into a different position, the silver mech could see two new details; one was a red mark on the kittycon's chassis that matched the crest on his forehelm. The other detail was quite surprising, in the least; the kittycon had a pair of wings! They were lined with a red strip running an inch or so from the edge of the wing that started from his back and lined the wing all the way to where it touched his back again. In the middle of his wings, was a small blotch of red, however the rest of him was completely grey. The little kittycon, whimpering as he pressed up against the back of the box, was shivering, although the silver mech could not weather it was from the cold or because he was afraid of him.

Smiling, the large mech slowly reached a servo out to him and spoke softly, yet with a small rumble in his voice, "Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you." The little creature's ears flickered slightly as he whimpered, flinching away from the servo held out to him as he gave the large mech a weary look with red optics. "Don't worry, come here," the mech tried again with a small gesture, although going no further for fear of scaring of him even more.

The kittycon seemed to look him up and down - at least look at what he could see - before slowly pushing himself off of the side of the box and hesitantly making his way towards the offered servo. He seemed to take a moment to look it over, as if expecting something to pop out of it, before inspecting it with a servo of him own; taloned digits ghosting over the larger servo before he leaned over, sniffing it. Finally, the fur covered helm began to push itself against the large servo, of which could nearly fit around such a small creature's helm in the first place, and then, much to the large mech's amusement, the kittycon began to purr; his chassis seeming to rumble as he enjoyed the treatment. Now smiling, the mech began scratching the creature's helm as he began to rub against his servo.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" the silver mech asked. The kitty con paused in it's nuzzling to look up innocently with it's watery optics, however it never once ceased it's purred. His smiling growing a bit bigger, the mech asked, "Now what's a little thing like you doing in a cold place like this, hm?"

The kittycon took a moment to look down at it's current 'house,' tail and ears drooping down sadly from where they were previously happy from the treatment he was receiving. The mech couldn't help but stop his digits, either, now feeling guilty that he had said anything.

"M-my owner d-didn't want me anymore," the kittycon spoke softly, however with a hint of sadness and seeming on the verge of tears.

The mech couldn't help but frown slightly at this bit of news. Didn't want him anymore? But this little creature was so, well, _cute. Why would him anymore? It wrong to put such an innocent creature on the streets anyone, much less one that could not fend for itself. Or at least, it seemed that he could not. The silver mech, now feeling guilty for the kittycon, looked around him again before back down._

"_Well, it's obvious that he was wrong to leave you out here in such a state when the weather is just getting colder," the mech informed. The kittycon looked back up at him now, curious as he leaned his helm more into the large servo. Again, the mech smiled. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't to come stay with me, get out of this weather?" The kittycon's optics widened in surprise._

"_You-you'd really do that?" he asked with a small sniffle, before frowning and looking down sadly again. "I-I don't know if t-that's a really good idea…." The silver mech merely smiled at the little kittycon, and started to scratch the back of his helm again in order to soothe him._

"_It'll be no trouble," he rumbled quietly as the kittycon relaxed a bit more, and again began purring at the gentle touch. "I would feel bad leaving you out here to probably freeze to death, too." Again, the kittycon's optics widened at the thought. Smirking, the silver mech scratched the kittycon's ears soothingly and asked, "What's your name, little one?"_

"_S-Starscream," said the kittycon with a little hesitation, scuttling closer to the mech that was giving him such nice treatment. Glancing up at the big mech, optics still watery, the kittycon tilted his head into the large mech's palm in question and asked, "W-What's yours?"_

_Smiling as the little kittycon relaxed, the silver mech informed softly, "Megatron. You may call me Megatron, little one."_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, so, I'm alive. Sorry to those of you who wanted a chapter two; I had started writing it after the first few reviews, however **1.)** the charger to the my old laptop broke on me while I was working on it, **2.)** when we got a new charger, my old laptop decided to fail, and we really have yet to figure out what was wrong it with, and **3.)** I got a new laptop that worked fine, however when I was almost done with the second chapter, it decided to totally restart itself to where I had to create my account on it all over again, and download anything else I had originally downloaded on it back onto it. It deleted all my files as well. Obviously, I finally got it done, though sorry it's terrible. Chapter three, maybe?

* * *

The day had been short almost. Not in a bad way, but rather, it just seemed to go by a little too fast for Megatron's liking. The duo had stopped by a local store to, at the very least, buy Starscream some things he might like - clothes or a collar, food, etc - although the Kittycon seemed rather reluctant at first. Weather it was due to the crowd inside the store or because someone was actually buying him something and, though he liked it, didn't want to be a burden, Megatron couldn't really tell. Afterwards, the duo started 'home,' although, much to Megatron's dismay and amusement, Starscream thought it would be a good idea to try and hide in the larger mech's shirt, and Megatron was sure that this time, it was due to the bustling crowds. Although he had to try to hold the kittycon up with one hand and carry two rather hefty bags with another, he didn't mind much. It was just the insentient staring, really, although he would get over it eventually...

The apartment rather spacious apartment was dark, noticed easily from the outside, and as the door was unlocked and opened, dim light flooded into the empty household. Megatron had to bend rather oddly to grab the two bags he sat on the top step leading to the apartment, hobbling in and rather uncerimoinosly slamming the door shut with his ped. Once he had managed to catch his breath, was when Starscream cautiously poked his helm out of the top of the shirt. This made Megatron stifle a giggle, as the neck seemed a little too small for the two of them, however the kittycon didn't seem to notice.

Finally, after a moment, the kittycon withdrew his helm and rather strangely wiggled himself free of the sweater, Megatron having to stop supporting him in the process. The little creature landed as a small-ish ball on floor in front of Megatron, tail whipping from side to side in curiosity. He looked around for a moment, noticing the rug in the little entrance hall they stood in before, rather bravely and slowly, standing up as he tried to get a further inspection of the house. Megatron merely snorted at this, making his way around the kittycon - and slightly startling him - and towards the kitchen.

"Feel free to look around a little, if you like," Megatrong chuckled as he turned on the kitchen light and set the bags of items on the kitchen table. There were some thuds and other miscellaneous sounds as he did so, and began rummaging through the sacks in search of the food. "I have a guest room," the large mech explained as he began pulling out cubes of energon, snacks, and treats, "although I'll have to set it up for you. You can still sleep in there, although it might be more comfortable on the couch until I get everything situated."

As Megatron spoke, Starscream had cautiously made his way from the hallway to the kitchen, taking a peek at the still slightly dark living room in the process. His hands were folded together, as if in nervousness, although he seemed more relaxed than he did earlier; tail swishing around more than it had. When Megatron stopped speaking, Starscream took the opportunity to look around the kitchen from the rather large doorway that joined to a hall leading to an upstairs and to the living room just across from it. Finally, he sniffled and gulped, ears against his head as he gave Megatron a rather sad look.

"T-Thank you again for your kindness," he managed, looking a little if at all shy as he spoke. "N-not many bots would have been so kind as you have been. I-I promise I'll try to behave and -"

"As I said, it's no problem," Megatron managed to butt in with a smile and a small laugh before the poor creature went on a rant of some sort of how nice he was being. Not that he minded, but seeing the kittycon worked up into more of a frenzy was not what we needed at the moment, especially when he seemed to be in an already fragile state. "You may stay as long as you like," he added, now pulling out a stuffed toy mouse and looking over it curiously. "It isn't everyday I get guests, really, so your company will be quite welcome."

Smirking, Megatron tossed the mouse towards Starscream, and, perhaps due to reflexes, the kittycon easily caught it with his clawed hands and a slight squeak. He took a moment to look it over, before smiling rather brightly and looking to Megatron as he squeezed the poor creature.

"T-thank you, really!" he replied simply, tail swishing happily again. Megatron smirked, before looking back towards the food he had laid out on the table in front of him.

"Would you like you help me put the food away so you know where everything goes?" he asked.

Starscream nodded enthusiastically, and, setting the toy mouse on the table, the duo set to work putting different items away as Megatron tried to make some decent chatter between them, the sunlight fading away outside as time slowly went by.


	3. Chapter 3

Me + Up at Midnight = More than one chapter written. I know, this one is short as well, however I will be writing more and better chapters over winter break, which starts Friday, so stay tuned to see that. These are more like fillers until I can muster up enough muse to get the better crude together. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

In a flash he awoke, flying up to a sitting position with his hands keeping his blanket over his chassis as he looked around the room in a panicked manner. The living room was rather dark, so he guessed that Megatron had went to bed a while ago and had shut the television off when he did so, and since Starscream had probably fallen asleep. The kittycon could remember the pillow being given to him as they settled down after dinner and snacks, however Megatron must have covered him up after he fell asleep. Well, that was rather nice of him, wasn't it?

His blushing over the mech ended quickly when he realized why he had woken from such a peaceful slumber, anyway: he had had a bad dream, and began to wonder if he was hearing things in this small apartment as well. Whimpering, Starscream pulled the blanket move over his face as he peered around the dark room. He could make out the television set, the coffee table, and the hallway as well, although everything else looked like some monster wanting to eat him. For a moment, he debated weather or not to go see if Megatron was still awake in his room. If he was, well, he didn't want to keep him from trying to sleep if he was trying to do such a thing. If he was asleep, however, he didn't want to wake him from a peaceful slumber, especially since he had been so kind to him as of recently.

A sudden creak in a floorboard nearby make Starscream's worries fade instantly. In a sudden burst of fear, the kittycon released a sudden squeal of fright, wrapping his blanket around him as he leap up and raced to the hall. Megatron had given him a small tour earlier, so it wasn't too hard to remember that his room was upstairs and to the left. To his relief, the mech's door was still open part of the way and his television was still flashing from whatever channel it was on.

Starscream crept up to the door - nearly tiptoeing - and cautiously peered around the door frame, as if something was going to suddenly jump out and get him if he didn't check first. Megatron was sitting atop his still made bed with his lamp on, as well as his television, and had a book lying on his chest with his servos still on it. His helm was bent over, his chin touching his chest, and his glasses were at the very tip of his nose, looking as if they were about to fall off. By the snoring he was making, it was obvious that the large mech was asleep. Again, Starscream didn't want to be rude and wake the mech up - accidently or otherwise - although his fears were getting the better of him.

The kittycon creeped into the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him as he went in. He then cautiously walked to the berth, blanket wrapped securely around hims shoulders. After making it to the berth without a problem, he stood at the empty side, making sure that Megatron was actually asleep before slowly, carefully, crawled onto the berth. Megatron shifted and grumbled in his sleep, making Starscream pause, however the mech stilled quickly, and, after another moment, Starscream continued. Shuffling up to the head of the bed, the kittycon lay his helm gently down on the pillows, curling up next to the larger mech for warmth.

Smiling, Starscream sighed as he began to relax, feeling rather safe and comfortable in the other mech's berth more than he did downstairs. He quickly began to relax more, letting sleep reclaim him. He didn't even notice Megatron as he on-lined one optic, smirking at the kittycon before resuming his docile position as the other slowly fell back into a deep slumber.


End file.
